


Initial Encounter

by Tfnmal23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfnmal23/pseuds/Tfnmal23
Summary: This is a one shot about Alex and Maggie meeting for the first time from each of their points of view regarding the crime scene and catching the thought to be Kryptonian.





	Initial Encounter

One shot after first meeting

Maggie POV 

Her blood is boiling a little inside as she walks away from the crime scene. She is still not sure why the hell she is walking away. That's her damn crime scene and her jurisdiction does include the airport. However, since she has landed in National City for only a short time and been in her Captain's office more times than she would like for a fresh start, she decided it was best to walk away, bite her tongue with a nonexistent tail between her legs back to her squad car.

Talking to herself now in the car.

"Who the hell does she think she is telling me this is her crime scene?!"

"...her lab would make ours look like an easy bake oven....please, damn Feds are all the same. All of them! You put US Government on their credentials and it goes to their damn heads."

She starts the car as she watches the Agent walk back to her lackey. She is glaring still in frustration at how careless he is that she is squinting which is beginning to give her a headache. She turns off her blues and pulls out of the scene. 

Thinking as she is driving to give her Captain a report on the incident. Her Captain has been on her more than enough times to report back more frequently if she is so adamant about not having a partner. She is not accustomed to answering to anyone from her previous detective position in Gotham. She feels you can do real detective work throwing the rule book out the window most times and going rogue. It doesn't come easy though. It always comes with consequences that she has managed to only walk away with minor bruises, cuts, minor gsw's and broken ribs. Nothing she can't handle and it makes her feel like she making the streets better one day at a time for humans and aliens alike.

She arrives at the precinct and is met with Det. Henderson sitting at her desk.

"Henderson, what are you doing at my desk?" Maggie said. She always hated when her space was invaded whether she was there or not there. 

"Yo Mags, relax. Captain asked me to check on some leads you reported when you called in about your findings at the crime scene." He paused and leaned closer. "You know despite his distaste for your methods he really trusts your instincts and insights."

Maggie thought well hell I guess I might be turning a new leaf around here.

"Ok, thanks for the tip Henderson. So what did you find out?"

"Well you were right the perp was most likely Kryptonian however there is something a little off. Do you have any connections on the streets in the Arcs District? Maybe go down ask around or check if any beat cops know anything in the area or saw something...I think someone must know him in that area."

Maggie paused in thought...then it came to her she could go by the alien bar to see if any of them would have a mention of an outsider hanging around. However, it was still daylight and she could follow up in the area to find out if any beat cops noticed anything in the area relatively close to the airport. About 90% of the time, the perp was found having a hide out within the 5 miles radius of their attacks. She thanked Henderson for the heads up and headed back out to hit the streets.

\------

Maggie drove past a park in close proximity to the crime scene. She slowed as she saw some not so obvious aliens playing chess in the park. They were similar to Supergirl if she wasn't wearing that ridiculous bright blue suit with a cape she would fit right in like they do and no one would know a thing. However, Det. Sawyer could spot them from miles away. She knew their kind and accepted them for who they are. She parked the cruiser a fair distance from the opening to the park to not alarm anyone. She walked up casually with her badge hidden in her inside pocket of her leather jacket. She took a seat at an open chess table with the hopes someone would want to play and strike up a conversation. Det. Sawyer really has no idea how to play chess but she does know how to set up the pieces so she begins to reset the board and just as finishes someone sits down.

He's a burly fellow with buggy eyes and also has a bit of a nervousness about him. He speaks. "Would you care for a game?"

"I'm going to be completely honest and say I have no idea how to play, but I've always wanted to learn and I was just intrigued while passing by," she replied.

"Well Miss, you are in luck. You see all of these people here or well most I've taught to play, so I can teach you. Are you in?," the man said.

"Must be my lucky day. Let's do this," Maggie smiled and looked down at the board thinking Oh boy, this might take forever so she thought about her questions as the man sat down.

He explained the moves of the game, the pieces, some strategy (which he lost her at) and learned about checkmate. She couldn't get a word in for one second. So she told him, "Ok, let's play."

"Ok, if you think you got it we can play."

Maggie knew on thing that once you start playing chess you need complete concentration so maybe then he would be quiet long enough to ask her questions. Her thought was right. "So did you hear the President was in town?"

"Yes, I believe there was an incident this morning at her press event for the signing of the alien amnesty," he replied as he moved a pawn.

Maggie glared at the board as she didn't have the first clue what to do because she wasn't really paying attention to his lesson. However, she went to the left hand side of the board opposite of his pawn move to move a pawn forward herself. Then she proceeded to ask, "Yes, the incident...I heard on the news they are looking for a Kryptonian male, about 6ft brown hair and gray eyes. I haven't seen anyone around here that fits that description. They said might be fresh in town. How about you?"

"Hmmm, you know let me ask Charlie. He's are resident nosy alien but more importantly he knows everyone and knows even the drifters that come in and out of town. He might know maybe, so let me ask him over." He paused and looked to a far table. "Charlie, can you come over a minute? Got a question for ya."

"Hiya, Mitch how's the game going?" Charlie breathing a little heavy being winded from running over.

"I'm sorry Miss, I never got your name. I'm Mitch and this is Charlie."

"Pleasure to meet you," while nodding and contemplating making up a name, but there is no need. "My name is Maggie."

"What a lovely name. So Charlie we were wondering if you knew of a Kryptonian fresh in town, 6ft with brown hair and gray eyes?"

"Hhmm, let me think. I was in the coffee shop yesterday and Alice, the waitress pointed out a strange man that fits the description. He was very nervous and seemed lost and confused."

"Any idea--" she paused trying to not sound like an interrogation, "Interesting? Maybe he's a fan of the President and just in town for that." She said as a joke.

"Actually Alice mentioned that he asked her to change the channel when the President came on the TV with Supergirl so I don't think he's a fan," Charlie replied quickly. "I don't think he's Kryptonian either. I think he is a Daxamite which we don't have a lot of around here."

Charlie paused and started to walk away when he remembered something else Alice said. "Alice told me that he was seen hanging around the Arcs District which is mostly abandoned warehouses. Maybe I should call crime tips about that so they can check it out." Then he turned and walked back to his table.

Maggie thought to herself, so maybe this area is his hide out. I've got to get over there and do some digging around. She got up quickly to walk away and Mitch yelled out to her. "Detective, you aren't going to finish our game?"

Maggie turned around quick with a puzzled look. "How did you know I'm a detective?"

"Oh Maggie, Detective _____?"

"Sawyer." She filled in the blank.

"Well Detective Sawyer, I've been around for a long time. I know a great cop when I see one. Go get him."

"Thanks Mitch," she smiled and continued, "Raincheck on the game. Never know when I might need more intel."

"Sure, anytime. I'll be around."

\------

Detective Sawyer headed off to the Arcs District to see what she could find out.

Meanwhile, at the DEO Alex is standing behind Winn asking if he found anything on the Kryptonian and turns out he did. Alex and Maggie were headed to the same place to track down their rogue alien and hopefully get some answers.

Maggie gets to the warehouse location first. She pulls out her flashlight as the room is dark, dust, cold, damp and smells really musty, not to mention the cobwebs she continuously keeps walking into as she scans that various hiding spots in the warehouse.

She notices a make shift bed and searches the area on high alert, ready with her gun and flashlight beaming in all directions to make sure she doesn't miss any angles. She clears the whole area and calls the precinct to tell them.

"Hey Henderson, your tip was right. Our boy has been here and has disappeared. There are no personal items so I'm sure he isn't coming back but we can set up a stake out." She paused and heard some voices outside. "Gotta go Henderson."

She hangs up the phones and gets down. It sounds like her boy might be returning and she can catch him.

Alex's POV

Alex always has to consult with various agencies while working a crime scene. At times they are very smooth transitions and as long as no one steps on toes, she sees their partnership as a good one. However, on occasion she runs into these bossy, egotistical detectives that want to pull their small, closed minded weight around in her cases. Immediately, she got this and vibe with Det. Maggie Sawyer.

"Look at this chic, getting all up in my space and waving her badge around like she is somebody..." She thought when Maggie said her bit about being in the science division and handling all things that go bump in the night. "I mean, who says that shit...All things that go bump in the night?!?" Thinking to herself again.

"Oh shit! She wants to see my credentials. Why did I ask who the hell she was?" Alex pulled out her badge and made the change from DEO to secret service because they want to get the black ops team on the down low as much as possible. Maggie is also new around here so she isn't sure she is trusted in the community of consultants yet.

"Pfft, did she really just say the airport is her jurisdiction. Please, your jurisdiction ends where I say it ends." And of course I tell her that.

She says see you around, Danvers almost condescendingly and sadly I hate to see her go. The heat rises from my stomach to my chest and then into my cheeks. This detective has my blood boiling and I have no idea why. 

She stares at her leaving in squad car for a moment and she sees the detective look at her through the windshield of the car. She's almost glaring and she can feels the rays piercing just like they would if Supergirl was using her laser vision.

Her squad pulls out and she heads for her lackey to give him a piece of her mind. Then she heads back to Kara.

"Who was that?" Supergirl asks.

"That is Det. Maggie Sawyer from NCPD," she pauses and begins again in a mimicking voice to mimick the detective, "Oh wait, ...Science division and she handles all things that go bump in the night."

Supergirl laughs. "Sounds very serious." Mimicking also.

"I know, right."

"What was she doing here? This is our case involving the President."

"Yes, that is precisely why I went over to ask and tell this is our case. Can you believe she tried to tell me the airport is her jurisdiction? I mean, seriously. The whole world is our JURISDICTION."

"She must be new around here and doesn't know the protocol."

"Something tells me even if she knew protocol, we would still see her trying to intercept."

"Well I'm going to head to the DEO to check on the President. I will see you there." Supergirl was up up and away.

\-----

Back at the DEO, Alex was giving a recap to J'onn and Winn. After she was completed she was getting ready to head into the lab with her team and see what they could gather from some of the evidence. But before she did she asked Winn to check all the cameras for facial recognition to try and track their guy.

"Winn, check those cameras and see if you can get a read on him." She pointed the finger at him.

"Yes ma'am," he spun around in his chair and started typing away. "Geez, what got under your skin?"

"Winn, we have orders and we need to protect the President. He was in our custody and got away. We put others in danger, so we need to get him before wind of that gets out."

Plus it was also running in her mind that the detective wasn't going to let it rest. She probably well on her way to her next lead on their runaway.

"So get cracking," she spun him around back at his screens. "I'll be in the lab if you find something."

\----

Alex is in the lab waiting for results and she is having a moments in her thoughts. "Why did this detective get under my skin? What was it about her?"

She got called out to check with Winn by J'onn getting paged to go see him and J'onn stopped to grabbed Alex on the way.

"What do you got Mr. Schott?"

"I might have found his hiding place in an abandoned warehouse in the Arcs District." Winn continued by Alex was already gone and grabbed a team to go with her.

She thought as they loaded up in their SUV to head out. "I hope we find this guy before anyone else does. Especially the nosy detective." However, secretly deep down she hoped more and more the tarmac at the airport wasn't their last encounter. Little did she know...


End file.
